Halo
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: AU Meet Bella, a normal 17-year-old girl. Tragic events turn her world upside down and she's forced to start all over again in this little town called Forks. Everyone seem cool, that is, except for this one boy names Edward Cullen... B/E
1. Intro

Hey there! My name is Kayla the kawaii gurl and I have to admit this is my first Twilight fan-fic. Hopefully you guys will like it. I really appreciate feedback (preferably GOOD feedback…) Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once so listen up! I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters or their likenesses… those belong to Mrs. Meyers. Thank you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prologue

I can't believe that this is actually happening to me right now. I always read about it in the news, or hear about it happening to other kids at school. You never think that it would be an occurrence in your own life. It's always something that you feel bad for the person involved, but honestly not really feeling anything.

And then… it happened.

It was just a normal day for me. I had argued with her a bit that morning, of course because I was running a bit late, and like always before I had made my way out the door I had hugged and kissed her goodbye. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that that would be the last time that I would be doing that.

Everything about that day was and still is in some ways a blur. I remember vaguely that I had been called down the principal's office. She had a solemn look on her face, and I think the room was full of people all though I can't really be sure. Everyone was quite, and I remember starting to hyperventilate a bit. The principal's lips had started moving but for some reason everything had sounded like a murmur. And then one sentence rang loud and clear.

"I'm so very sorry about your mother."

My heart had stopped beating then, and honestly I can't even really feel it now as I sit on this plane on my way to the most remote place on the planet, Forks, Washington. There, in that little rainy town, was according to the courts my most suitable guardian; my father Charlie Swan.

The plane was descending now and for some reason the all too familiar burning in my eyes that I had been feeling for the past three weeks came back. I thought I had cried all I could cry but evidently I hadn't. My eyesight was blurry as I walked the long hallway to the terminal and I was fiercely hoping against all hope that this was all just some kind of sick dream and I was going to wake up from it at any moment.

The moment I spotted Charlie however and he ran to hug me awkwardly, reality hit me hard. This wasn't a dream at all, it was for real. Unwillingly the tears began to fall. This was my life now.

Great.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KTKG: Okay that's it… for now. Let me know if you want it to continue. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. First Day of School joy

KTKG says: Hey I'm back… thank you to all of those people who reviewed and liked what they read, it really means a lot to me to know that you guys think it's good. Here's the next one for you, and I'm hoping to start updating a lot more often… I'm shooting for at least once a week. Anyways on with the story… ENJOY!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had woken up with a bit of a start, not to mention more than a bit of disorientation. It was still semi-dark in the room and slight panic began to set in when I couldn't off the top of my head remember where I was at. Sitting still for a second, the day before came rushing back to me and I managed to calm down a bit. It was okay, I was at Charlie's house… permanently. This last thought made me shudder. Well, I wasn't really stuck here for good, just for the next two years while I finished high school.

Slowly I rose from the bed towards the window and pulled the curtain back and instantaneously I felt the frown stretching across my face. The sun was up, but it was hidden behind huge unyielding dark clouds that were filled with what I could only guess, and pray really, was rain. It wasn't cold enough for… snow. At least I think it wasn't. It was so hard for me to even think the word, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like if I had to say it aloud.

Sighing I turned slightly to look at the clock on the tiny nightstand beside the tiny bed that Charlie had provided for me. It had been years since I had been in this room, the small childlike bed being proof, not to mention all the stuff animals and barbies that were not so cleverly crammed in the closet. I'd have to get those out of there if I was going to make room for my clothes, but I guess that would have to come later. First I needed to tend to my screaming stomach which I had been neglecting for the past couple of days. A parent's death will do that to you I guess.

A huge yawn tore through me as I made my way downstairs to where I remembered the kitchen to be. There were no warm and inviting smells coming from it, not even toast or a pop-tart heating up in the toaster. But there was the smell of coffee, which honestly wasn't inviting to me at all. Figures Charlie wouldn't be much of a cook, looks like I was going to have to step my game up in the kitchen if I wanted to survive my time here.

"Oh! Good morning Bells!" He paused for a second before my eyes were able to adjust to the artificial lights in the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?" My attention was called to the little dining nook in the corner of the kitchen. There he sat coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other with a somewhat worried look on his face. I must look like hell. "I'm fine Cha-Dad… I slept pretty well last night."

I could just hear my mom screaming at me in the back of my head for that slip up. _He's your father Bella, FATHER!! _A sad sigh escaped me suddenly but thankfully went unnoticed by the man sitting at the table. I never thought I'd be finding myself actually missing her screaming at me, I don't think anybody would. My stomach growled loudly and I could feel the heat spreading across my face. Charlie's head snapped up suddenly from whatever headline he was reading to look at me with wide eyes. Okay, even I had to admit that was a loud one.

"There's granola bars in the cupboard over the sink. Sorry, I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping just yet. I promise I'll get right on it after work."

Ah, the life of a bachelor. Well at least it was something. I grabbed two out of the box and devoured them down followed by a glass of milk. I looked back to see Charlie was glancing at the clock. "Well we'd better hurry if you want to school early enough to get school early enough to get your stuff together and know your way around."

I reluctantly made my way back upstairs to shower and get dressed the day. School, awesome. I wasn't really looking forward to it. Honestly school was the last place that I wanted to be right now considering the fact that I knew no one and no one knew me. This day was going to be one to remember, a crazy one that was for sure.

"Hurry up! I'll be outside warming up the car!"

Just lovely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I take back what I said earlier. This day wasn't going to be crazy, no not at all. It was in fact going to be hell, and I was not going to be a happy camper about it.

It was raining cats and dogs outside to begin with, not my type of weather at all. I for one, absolutely HATE rain… and the cold, can't forget about the cold that always came with it. On top of that horrible aspect I had been dropped off by Charlie at school. Now this in itself wouldn't have been bad if it hadn't been for the fact that he decided to walk me inside to the principal's office. I was utterly mortified when they greeted him on a first-name basis and it was crystal clear to me that he had been in here a couple of times before my arrival.

I was all fidgety as the principal droned on and on about how he was pleased that I had chosen to attend school here and what they all had to offer. Honestly, where else was I going to go to school in this little place? He had mentioned something about needing anything and I politely smiled and shook my head. All I wanted was to get out of here and into a classroom so I could get this day over with.

We headed back to where the receptionist was waiting with my class schedule and an annoying smile. It was way too early in the morning for this amount of embarrassment. Really I don't think I need a detailed map, it must have been Charlie's idea. I don't think I would really be getting lost here. Just as I was about to turn and run out of there something caught my eye.

It was the most peculiar sight, well, maybe that was an understatement. A black Mercedes had pulled up into what I had assumed was the student parking lot. It stood out among the other used vehicles that it was currently resting with. That however was not what had initially caught my attention. What had caught my attention were the people who had stepped out of the car. There were five of them and they were, from what I could see through the sheet of rain, absolutely beautiful.

The bell rang suddenly and my body automatically jumped at the sound. I turned and looked at the overly happy front desk lady was looking at me with… was that sympathy? Damn it. I didn't need to deal with anymore of those looks. "Don't worry honey, you'll be just fine. Take your time that was just the warning bell." Nodding politely and looked down at the papers in my hand with a sigh of defeat.

Well, here goes nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lunch finally came after what seemed like forever. The day had been going okay so far, most of my classes seemed easy enough and the teachers were nice enough too. The embarrassing part about it all though was having to stand in front of each class and introduce myself. It wasn't embarrassing really to stand there in front of everyone and talk. What was embarrassing though and what had managed to turn my face into a tomato look-a-like was the fact that everyone already knew who I was _without_ having to introduce myself.

I had been getting stares all day with some overly friendly people volunteering to help me to all my classes. I had just smiled and nodded politely, not really needing their help thanks to the map in my hands. Plus I couldn't really tell if people were actually nice or if they were just putting up a front. I do have to admit though that I had managed to find someone I thought was genuine enough. Her name was Angela and she was about a whole head taller than me. We sat together now at lunch.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet?"

Angela was giving me a lop-sided grin when I turned to look at her. It was just her and I at the table which, really, was fine by me. She had interrupted my scanning of the lunch room and gave me a curious look. "Are you looking for something?"

I felt my whole body heat up with the rush of blood across my face. I had just met her last period; do I really trust her with this information? Ah never mind, who was I kidding. It wasn't like we would be talking about secrets of the U.S. mint here, but still I didn't want to come off as weird already. I at least had to give myself a week before that secret came out.

"Well…" I started to tell her about the 'Beautiful Five' (as I had taken to calling them) that I had seen this morning and see if I could get any information out of her about them. I had found myself wanting to see them again all morning, pure curiosity running through me, as I scanned the halls and classrooms for all or even just one of them.

And then, as if my prayers had been answered, in through the cafeteria doors walked the five people that had been haunting my thoughts all day. Angela must have seen my eyes widen instantly because she leaned over and whispered in my ears "see something you like?" Two by two they seemed to walk past me in slow motion and I looked back at Angela for information. Thankfully she wasn't freaked out enough by my actions that she wouldn't share what she knew. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales." And thankfully after that she started to begin to list their names.

"That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen." The blonde was beautiful beyond words, and her companion honestly scared the hell out of me. He was like a beast in size. My eyes had to be almost literally torn off of them as the next couple approached.

"Those two are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." The girl was small with a short haircut that seemed to fit her perfectly, and as she walked I noticed that her walk didn't even really seem like walking… more like dancing actually. The boy beside her looked as if he were in pain, his hair blonde like the other girl, and I found myself thinking that I really didn't want to know what had him looking like that.

"And that… is Edward Cullen."

My heart, I swear, stopped for a second or four. He was absolutely gorgeous. I must have been blinded by the rain earlier because there was no way that I remembered him, or really all of them, looking that good. His hair was a reddish-brown color and it stuck up in different angles. His face looked like it had been carved out of perfect stone, too beautiful for words. Actually when I thought about it now, they all seemed to look like that. That wasn't what had caused me to almost go into cardiac arrest.

He was staring at me.

Black eyes bore into mine with a hint of confusion in them. Why he was confused baffled me, he surely had to know who I was, everyone else here seemed to so why should he be different? I watched as he sat down with the others, his eyes never leaving mine or my face. It wasn't until he turned away to talk to the big one (um, Emmett was it?) that I was able to finally come back to reality. "Are they related?" Okay, so my voice still worked. Good. Angela just gave me what I assumed to be a knowing smile.

"Cute aren't they? Well, I guess you can say they're related. Dr. Cullen adopted them all. Rosalie and Jasper are his wife's niece and nephew. I don't really know anything else about them… honestly I've never really been in the hospital long enough to see what their dad looks like."

Dr. Cullen? I have heard his name mumbled from Charlie this morning while he was on the phone, probably because they work together at the hospital. I've never seen him before either. You'd think I would have thanks to all the emergency room visits I've made in the past. For some reason all I could envision in my head were an old friendly couple. Angela devoured her food next to me and I looked at my half-eaten slice of pizza with disinterest.

"C'mon, let's get moving or else you're going to be late for class." I took one last look at the table to find that the table was empty. Disappointed for some reason, I had to make my feet move forward to my next class. I couldn't get his face out of my mind and twice Angela had to pull me out of the way of oncoming traffic. "Are you ok Bella?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." She nodded in understanding, seeing as she had gone through something similar, losing her dad a couple of years back.

"Well, here's your stop." I thanked her and she gave me a piece of paper. It was her number. "Call me if you want to talk sometimes." I nodded, finally deciding that she was indeed genuinely friendly. I was suddenly happy that I was able to make a friend that fast on my first day.

In a more slightly upbeat mood I trudged through the door into the classroom that with a quick scan I noticed wasn't completely full… yet. The teacher was a small little Japanese lady who smiled at me behind her huge glasses. She seemed friendly enough and I liked the fact that the Japanese teacher was actually Japanese.

By the time she finished giving me my book and study materials, I had turned to find that the class was almost completely full, that is save for one seat. Instantly another one of those annoyingly obvious blushes assaulted my face and I worked extra hard to not trip as I made my way to the open desk. There beside it, was none other than Edward Cullen. A nervous breath escaped me in a rush.

He was staring at me again.

I finally made it to my seat, and sat down with as much caution as possible. I had been known for falling on my face a lot. From the corner of my eye I could see that he was still staring at me. I turned and gave him a smile, bent on introducing myself and starting maybe a conversation? My hopes were crushed however when his head snapped to the front as the teacher started talking. He hadn't even smiled back. How rude.

Class moved slowly for me and half-way through I noticed that he was staring at me again. Something was different about it this time, and as I watched him using my peripheral vision I noticed for the first time that he was _glaring_ at me. My blood began to boil instantly. What was his problem? He didn't even know me from Eve and he was already giving me a look of disgust! Was there a rumor or something going around about me already, it was only my first day didn't that stuff happening after a week?

Thoroughly irritated now with the death glare beside me I acted on impulse and turned and gave him one myself. His eyes narrowed in response and again I acted on impulse as I stuck my tongue out at him. The shocked look on his face was priceless. I giggled and turned my attention back to the front of the room. Now, if I could only block out the burning sensation his eyes were giving the side of my face I would be set. Only an hour of burning to go. I sighed.

I was right; this was a day to remember.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OOOOOKAY…. How was that? If anyone was wondering I'm not really going to veer too far from the story… I'm going to give everything my own twist. Let me know what you think!


End file.
